Sulfonamide derivatives are generally formed by the reaction of an electrophilic sulfonyl derivative such as a sulfonyl halide with a nucleophilic amine. Certain benzenesulfonamide derivatives were reported to have biological effects and are used as herbicides, others have therapeutic use, for instance as analgesics, tranquilizers, anti-depressants, anxiolytics, anti-anginals, anti-bacterials, anti-virals, fungicides, anti-histaminics and anti-hypertensives.
PCT International Application No. WO 2006/048330 discloses N-benzyl sulfonamides and related derivatives as 11β-HSD1 inhibitors. The compounds are described as being useful for treating or preventing the onset of non-insulin dependent diabetes mellitus, hyperglycemia, low glucose tolerance, insulin resistance, obesity, lipid disorders, dyslipidemia, hyperlipidemia, hypertriglyceridemia, hypercholesterolemia, low HDL levels, high LDL levels, atherosclerosis and its sequelae, vascular restenosis, pancreatitis, abdominal obesity, neurodegenerative disease, retinopathy, nephropathy, neuropathy, Syndrome X, Alzheimer's disease, osteoporosis, cancer, epilepsy, depression, HAART-associated lipodystrophy and other conditions and disorders where insulin resistance is a component or that may be treated by inhibition of the 11 β-HSD 1 enzyme.
PCT International Application No. WO 03/076406 discloses sulfonamide compounds which as intermediates for the preparation of nitroso derivatives of diphenylamines.
PCT International Application No. WO 02/057240 discloses 1,2,4-triazole-3,5-diamine derivatives as kinase inhibitors.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,948,990 discloses tetrafluorophenylaminophenylsulfonyl derivatives.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,860,582 discloses and claims 4-Chloro-5-sulfamoylanthranilic acid derivatives. The compounds are described as being useful as diuretics and saluretic agents.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,373,335 describes benzene sulfonyl derivatives and their use as antioxidants.
Great Britain Patent Application No. 1,031,082 discloses and claims several tetrafluorobenzene derivatives that are described as having anticonvulsant properties.
Japanese Patent Application No. 59135255 discloses 2-(4-(disubstituted sulfamoyl)phenylamino)-6-(disubstd. amino)fluorans as color formers.
BE 629369 discloses dimethylsulfamoyl-2-anilinobenzoic acids.
Adams et al. (Journal of the American Chemical Society (1939), 61 2346-9) discloses several sulfanilamide derivatives and their preparation. Adams et al. (Journal of the American Chemical Society (1939), 61, 2464-7) discloses the preparation of optically active ethyleneimine derivatives containing an asymmetric nitrogen atom. Badetti et al. (Synlett (2005), (3), 449-452) describes the preparation of sulfonamides by nucleophilic aromatic substitution on 4-fluorophenylsulfonamides: nitrogen, oxygen, and sulfur nucleophiles.
Desai et al. (Journal of the Institution of Chemists (India) (1992), 64(4), 143-4) discloses 2-[N4-{N1-(n-butyl)sulfanilamido}]-4-(4′-chloroanilino)-6-(arylthioureido)-s-triazine derivatives.
Gaidukevich et al. (Organic Reactivity (Tartu) (1990), 27(3-4), 152-8), discusses the acid-base properties of sulfamoyl derivatives of phenylanthranilic acid in dioxane-water.
Shani et al. (Pharmacology (1983), 26(3), 172-80) discloses Structure activity correlation for diuretic furosamide congeners. Mohamed et al. (Acta Pharmaceutica Jugoslavica (1986), 36(3), 301-10) discloses the synthesis of chlorinated sulfonamides with expected insecticidal and antimicrobial activities.
Lin et al. (J. Med. Chem. (2005), 48(13), 4208-421) discloses 1-Acyl-1H-[1,2,4]triazole-3,5-diamine analogues as anticancer cyclin-dependent kinase inhibitors.
The medicinal activities exemplified above suggest that the benzenesulfonamide ring scaffold might be used as a basis for the design and preparation of novel compounds which might have therapeutic advantages.